pokemontowerdefenceeefandomcom-20200214-history
Cinnabar Gym
The level begins with Pikachu and Kyogre leaving for Pallet Town, preparing for the battle with Mewthree. You,Joey, and Maruto are still on Cinnabar Island when Blaine appears. He reveals that he created Mewthree. He then wishes to train you and challenges you to a battle. After beating the level you may choose a prize of Shiny Omanyte or Shiny Kabuto. However, if no candy is lost in defeating the level, you are given Shiny Aerodactyl. *In the manga, Blaine created Mewtwo, and in Pokémon Tower Defense, Blaine has created Mewthree. *Originally you could get unlimited shiny Aerodactyl by beating the level without losing any candy, but Sam fixed the glitch. *Moltres and Entei do not take rare candies and are at level 90. You are going to need the following Pokémon: *2 Pokémon to use Water Sport and Rain Dance. *3 Fire-type Pokémon--Charizard works best, because it can use Rock-type moves and is resistant to Burn. *1 Water Type Pokémon with Hydro Pump. It is best to have Water-Types like Seaking and Vaporeon that know Aqua Ring so they don't faint so easily; A Slowbro can also use Heal Pulse, although it heals the enemies as well. The layout starts this way: *Concentrate on the Pokémon on top. Just let the Pokémon below turn around again and again, and you won't lose. *Let the Water Sporter do its job and change its attack to a Water-type move. *The Charizard (or other Fire-types) use Rock Tomb/Rock Slide or any move of choice. DO NOT PLACE THE OTHER POKÉMON FIRST so that the Will-O-Wisp Pokémon focus on Charizard. *The Rain Dancer must be placed above--after Rain Dance they switch to another move. The Pokémon with Hydro Pump also on top. Keep on doing the attacks.If the Pokémon run low health, either use a Slowbro with Heal Pulse or Super Potion immediately. Once all Pokémon on top are finished, send your team below. Make sure they are at full health before moving them down. Leave the Water Sporter and Rain Dancer on top and put the 3 Fire-types below. 'STRADEGY NOT TO LOSE CANDY' Charizard, Aerodactyl, Dragonite and Gyarados all on the bottom row. Gyarados start with Rain Dance. All four Pokémon use Earthquake since they are immune and all Blaine's Pokémon are weak except Moltres. When any four Pokémon get to half health, switch to Rest. Once healed, simply click the sleeping Pokémon to remove Sleep and switch back to Earthquake. Make sure Gyarados keeps Rain Dance going and switch back to Earthquake. This will defeat all normal Pokémon on the top and bottom since Entei will ensure there's a constant stream of Earthquakes happening. Once Entei is defeated, send either Aerodactyl using Rock Slide or Dragonite using Thunder to the top to take out Moltres, or both. When in the red, move your Pokémon back to the bottom and Rest. Entei and Moltres take quite long to defeat but it's quite easy to not lose candy. Tip: Can also be done with just 4 Gyarados. To get those, catch 4 Magikarp on Route 19, evolve them, teach each of them Thunder, Rest and Earthquake and also one of them Rain Dance. Follow the Strategy above.